starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Talori Chapter Timeline
Chapter 1: Prelude to Dissention - Winter 1700 * Considered the most memorable Winter Solstice Sacrifice in Talori history- The young pegasus filly, Nereida, Took her final steps off Pegasi’s Leap and sparked a revolt of terrorism that shook the country to its core. Though some of the dissenters were captured, the looming threat of retaliation remained. Major Events Following Chapter 1 * In the aftermath of the chaos and bloodshed, Emperor Hawkeye alongside the Trinity and Council, created a settlement they called Torrine. All of Aquore’s pegasi, their supporters, and anyone else who didn’t quite fit the “mold” of what a model citizen should look and could be viewed as a potential threat like were sent to Torrine. It was said to be for their own protection, though they were little more than glorified prisoners. * (For more information and details about chapter 1, click here) Chapter 2: Rift in a Nation - Spring 1700 * The herd begins rebuilding after the attack that destroyed many homes, and lives as well. Distrust rules the hearts of many, as the divide within the herd grows. The terrorists who had been caught were finally forced to stand trial for their crimes, and, in an unprecedented move, the council sentenced them to death. It was a historic punishment for the herd, as never before had the council seen fit to kill another equine for their crimes. * This did little to deter the Flight however, and the pegasi rebels were once again invading Talori borders. This time to gather supplies and recruit some of those who were being imprisoned in Torrine. They succeeded in both tasks before disappearing once more into the mountains. Some of the rogues, seeing profit in aiding the rebels, struck up a sort of alliance with them, offering them goods and needed resources in return for coin. * While things were looking grim for the herd as a whole, there was still hope to be found by those who sought after it. In the western part of the country, a small group of equines gathered together, to traverse the wilds in an attempt to discover the meaning behind the recurring dreams they’d all been having since the attack. The answer seemed to be a temple hidden deep within the wilds that predates the gods war, where the whole group had a face to face encounter with the sea goddess herself. * Meanwhile, on an island to the east, the young princess Cassandra was born. Living proof that the sacrifices were not in vain and that those who were swept away beneath the waves were reborn in Cascade’s image. This began to rekindle faith once more among the Talori. * (For more information and details about chapter 2, click here) Chapter 3: Surviving the Tempest - Summer 1700 * As preparation for the summer solstice began, and things in the herd finally began to calm down, those being kept in Torrine were released in a show of good faith as the herd strove to find unity once more. The Divine, in an attempt to smooth over some of the strained relations with the herd’s pegasi, asks for a volunteer for the summer sacrifice. A young stallion eagerly stepped forward, excited to accept the honor. This seemed to be a wise decision on the Divine's part and was well accepted by the herd. The ceremony went surprisingly well, and all seemed to finally be falling back into place. * The moment didn’t last long though, as the Flight, who had been lying in wait and preparing for months, set a full force attack on the herd. Well planned and perfectly timed, the Freedoms Flight quashed all those who would stand in their way. Even the mighty Defender fell to their blades, though not before taking some of them with him on the journey to whatever awaited him after drawing his final breath. ** Many were slain in the bloody fight that ensued, and the few Talori survivors that managed to evade capture fled to the wilds to take refuge within the hidden temple. With the Flight now in control of most of Aquore’s main territories, the more unfortunate majority of the herd was forced into Torrine, where they are being imprisoned until such a time as the Flight has other plans for them. ** The young Empress Merrill was taken under the Flight’s wing as they sought to re-educate her for their own purposes, and the Divine was forced into solitary confinement to await whatever fate the Flight had planned for her. ** The Emperor and a small party consisting of two of his wives, the Sage, and two Seroran born Ambassadors, managed to make it onto a ship and set sail for Sedo in an attempt to get aid from the desert dwelling herd in retaking his homeland. * During the chaos, the Talori rogues were forced to deal with their own uninvited guests. Kirins suddenly exploded into existence in the tavern where most of them had gathered. After much confusion, awe, and debate, the rogues decided to escort the strange, scaled creatures back to their homeland in an attempt to receive the reward they perceive will await them upon completion of their mission. * (For more information and details about chapter 3, click here) Chapter 4: Weathering the Storm - Autumn 1700 With the Flight in control of the Talori capitol, the herd is in more disarray than ever. * The few remaining Talori officials begin working on a plan to overthrow the Flight. A resistance is trained in Torrine, '''the internment camp. Much of the rebellion comes as a direct response to the murder of the young princess, Bethel. Hope has been harder and harder to cling to as the weariness of all within continues to grow. Even still, some have decided that maybe it truly is time to take matters into their own hooves now. * On the flipside, the Talori pegasi who took a stand with the Flight not so long ago, have found their loyalty to the cause questioned almost daily. While some of the Freedoms Flight have chosen to trust them, many eye the newcomers with suspicion, creating a strange divide between the two factions where the Talori pegasi feel as if they are constantly trying to prove themselves. Those previously interned in Torrine by the Talorian government are released by the Flight so long as they do not pose a threat to the Flight's occupation. * With a rescue party heading into what is now Flight territory, and the majority of the others braving the Wilds to gather supplies, those left at the temple ruins decided to do a bit of exploring of their own. As they journeyed deeper into the temple, time itself seemed to shift, revealing to the group visions of the past. A time when pegasi and hippocampi worked together to rule and rebuild the nation... and when the sacrifices seemed to not exist. The group meets Athaliah. * As the Talori shelter in Serora, Hawkeye and his Sage come to Osprey and other prominent Serorans with a proposal. They ask for Seroran help in retaking Talori, promising 30,000 guardians in return. However, Hawkeye refuses to tell Serorans nearly anything about his homeland unless they first agree to the treaty. The Treaty is agreed to (You can view its terms on the Talori Main Page under Herd Relations) * (For more information and details about chapter 4, click here) Chapter 5: Hurricane - Winter 1701 The Talori finally make their move to retake their homeland. * It is said that the fighting died with the Emperor that day. Some say it was because the Flight surrendered, while others contend it was due to the Talori conquering the enemy after receiving the news of their emperor's passing. Many hold to the belief that it was a bit of both. Whatever the reason, there was finally peace in Aquore once more... but at a high cost that left many concerned for the future of their home. * Many would say that this leader was hoof picked by Cascade herself, though many others would doubt this to be the truth. In the end though, it wouldn't matter how or why they were chosen, the fact of the matter was that they were. They had inherited a broken country, and only with the help of their people would they be able to pick up the pieces once more. (For more information and details about chapter 5, click here) Major Events following Chapter 5 * A new leader was chosen in the days that followed Hawkeye's funeral, and they were able to arrange a new, much fairer treaty with the Serorans through a series of discussions with the Seroran sultan, Baram, and the remaining Talori officials. ** First and foremost, the sacrifices were to end, as well as the subsequent treatment of pegasi as second class citizens. ** The Flight members were to be taken under Baram's protective wing, and would join them in Sedo when the Serorans left, with the understanding that they would be unable to enter Talori lands ever again. ** Trade between the two herds would be frequent, and Aquore would supply Sedo with whatever they could spare. ** Guardians and Clerics would be prepared to deploy to Sedo if ever there was need of their aid. *** To ensure the Talori and their new leader would hold to all the terms of the treaty, Baram requested that there be some Seroran oversight, to which the new leader readily agreed. * Empress Thalassa ascends to the Throne Chapter 6: In the Eye of the Storm - Spring 1701 In the wake of the Battle of Inaria, many go to fight the war in Sedo. At home, turmoil erupts again. * Cascade has spoken and Ignacio has been welcomed into her waters. A volcanic fissure, on which Kiephis rested, split open, clouding the water with toxins. The Great Aquorian Sea has become a dead zone, fish and sea creatures floating on the surface and washing onto the beaches. Cascade has leveled half of Kiephis, but the other half remains standing (abandoned and ghostly). * The crew transporting the Seroran Emissary, Princess Cassandra, is plagued by the Scag and twin maelstroms. The princess is thrown overboard as sacrifice, and the ship maneuvers through a small channel between the two whirlpools. In the time it takes them to reach open sea once more, the Scagwryr has seemingly receded, one last groan shaking the ship. They may have gotten to the Seroran ports (barely) but they cannot deliver the emissary. Their return to Inaria would have promised gold, but instead retribution waits for your crews' actions at the cost of a citizen's life. * Cascade had placed the curse on the Wilds in order to protect her children, to keep them isolated from an army that would love to have torn them apart. Now, with something larger brewing, the god has taken it upon herself to remove that barrier, to give back the Jungle and all its resources to her people. ** '''Breaking the curse on the Wilds was enough to destroy Cascade, quietly, almost unnoticeably to the mortal plane. She reformed and remodeled her image. ** Cascade's image evolves. * Talorians as a whole have more issues to deal with. With the Sea having been made so dangerous, and the fear of other volcanic vents opening has driven many of those that dwelled in the ocean up onto the land once more. * The Flight's continued presence perpetuates the unease within Inaria, and the general mood of Talori is of unease and tension. Perhaps the physical eye of the hurricane has passed, but figuratively, many believe it's only a matter of time before things go wrong once more. * The deal is sealed. A number of captains and crews have aligned with the Flight (due to trade closures around Hireath) and the Flight has promised to open them a trade route into Sirith. The Flight's presence does not go unnoticed, and a group of Guardians appears to attempt an arrest on any of the collaborators. None of those at the meeting are caught, but their actions will make their way back to the crown. They should be wary crossing onto the Mainland. * (For more information and details about chapter 6, click here) Chapter 7: Rebirth - Summer 1701 Talori begins to rebuild itself. This is largely a period of peace for the herd. The first reprieve they've had in a while. * The rogue captains had been paid to deliver the princess safely to her assignment in Sedo. Instead, she was thrown overboard and lost to the sea. It was wishful thinking to hope that there would be no repercussions, but they did not expect the government to bypass the Keeper entirely and haul them in for questioning at the Palace. Yet, here they stand in front of several notable figures from the Talori government. ** The trial progresses, the Council and Trinity torn between leniency and severity, and the captains explain what happened that fateful day. Tales of the Scag, of sacrifice, and storms prove to make the trial a challenging one, especially since the captain at fault appears to have acted alone. The Empress finally suggests a punishment. The rogue captain Rhodesna will hand over her child to the crown until the two captains have repaid double of what they were originally paid by the crown to deliver the emissary safely. * Oracles in the Temple of Time explore the Shrine of Songs. They discover small relics of ancient Talorian history ranging from visions from the past to the amorphous figure of Bahiri, previously only known to those as a popular myth or legend to tell children. * A small group of equine are called in their dreams to go to Kiephis. They recover a pearlescent object that they decide to bring to the Capitol in Inaria to be examined. Kiephis is revealed to be in ruins and is largely still toxic. The loss of life is massive in the ancient city, and a rich history is partially buried. * A small group of citizens stumble upon a relic of Ancient Talori: Mesitafi. It is brought to the Oracles for inspection. * Another group stumbles upon an old Labyrinth. Named the Princess' Labyrinth it is a relic of a king long gone, but might have use today. (For more information and details about chapter 7, click here) Chapter 8: Rising Waters - Autumn 1701 Tensions are rising once more, isolationism becomes the rallying call once more. The Alliance is an Alliance once more, and it is rebelling. (For more information and details about chapter 8, click here!) Chapter 9: N/A - Winter 1702 ... (For more information and details about chapter 9, click here!) Chapter 10: N/A - Spring 1702 ... (For more information and details about chapter 10, click here!) To read up on the pre-game history of Aquore, click here! Category:Chapters Category:Talori Category:Timeline